Père Noël Secret
by Lone Wolf 3482
Summary: L'hokage décide d'organiser un Père Noël Secret.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fiction sur le site après avoir lu beaucoup de fictions. Je saute le pas avec: **Le Père Noël Secret** avec Anko et Kakashi en personnages principaux. Evidemment Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Par contre ceux qui n'aiment pas les fautes d'orthographes et bien je vous suggère de passer votre chemin. Une petite review cela fait plaisir si cela vous plait je mettrai la suite assez rapidement car je publie uniquement que mes fictions complètes sur le site. Bonne lecture Lone Wolf 3482.

* * *

_En ce début de mois de Décembre, une fine couche de neige recouvrait les rues du village de Konoha. On entendait au loin des rires d'enfants qui s'amusaient avec la neige._

Dans la tour de l'hokage

Shizune réunit tous les jonins dans la grande salle à 15H00.

Tsunade sama que se passe-t-il ?

Rien, je n'ai pas le droit de faire des réunions spéciales.

Si.

Grande salle de la tour de l'hokage 15H00

Tous les jonins étaient réunis dans la grande salle enfin presque il manquait notre fameux retardataire national de Konoha : Kakashi Hatake !

Si je vous ai tous réunis c'est pour vous dire que cette année je mets en place un Père Noël secret. Shizune a mis les prénoms de chacun dans ce bocal, vous allez venir chacun votre tour tirer un papier.

Tous avait tiré un papier enfin presque il resté deux papiers dans le bocal.

Shizune qui n'a pas tiré son papier ?

Euh ! Anko.

Ah oui, Anko c'est normal Ibiki m'a dit un dernier transfert à faire elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je suppose que le deuxième est Kakashi ?

Oui Tsunade sama.

Un moment plus tard, Anko arriva dans la salle.

Désolée Tsunade sama.

Oui, je sais Ibiki m'a prévenu. Tu peux tirer un papier ?

Euh ! Tsunade sama ?

Ah ! Oui. C'est un Père Noël Secret.

Ok ! Anko tira le papier et l'ouvrit pour découvrir qui c'était. Elle regarda furtivement le nom de celui à qui elle devrait offrir un cadeau. Elle prit une teinte légèrement rosé quand elle lut le nom de la personne.

_Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un arriva en se téléportant dans la pièce._

Yo ! Tsunade sama. Désolé pour le retard, un chat..

Kakashi ! Tu sais qu'on avait réunion là ?

Euh ! Oui mais un pauvre petit chat était coincé dans un arbre sous la neige. _Sortez les violons. Kakashi avait son œil si triste face à l'hokage._

Bon prend le dernier papier dans le bocal.

_Kakashi prit le papier._

Et je dois faire quoi avec ?

Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure tu saurais quoi faire avec ce papier._ Elle lui fit un sourire en coin_. Shizune dit lui j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Bon moi aussi je vais y aller dit Anko.

Kakashi c'est un Père Noël Secret, le nom de la personne qui est écrit dessus tu dois lui offrit un cadeau pour Noël.

Ok ! Tchao Shizune. _Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumé._

_Anko rentra dans son appartement et referma sa porte à clef. Elle glissa le long de sa porte d'entrée et ouvrit de nouveau le papier_. Kami sama ! Kami sama ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur lui, il restait deux papiers et je tombe sur lui._ Son visage devient rouge_. Maintenant qu'es ce que je peux bien lui offrit c'est bien beau de tombé sur son amour de toujours.

_Kakashi lui marchait dans la neige en lisant son livre préféré le « Icha Icha tactique de drague ». Quand soudain, il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit le bout de papier. Il ouvrit et découvrit la personne. Il s'arrêta net à la lecture du nom de la personne. Il se téléporta d'un coup chez lui_.

Kami sama ! Kami sama ! Ce n'est pas possible pas elle, non ! Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt. _Ses joues c'était légèrement rosé sous son masque. Il se téléporta de nouveau mais dans le bureau de l'hokage. _

Kakash !i fit-elle surprise de le revoir si vite.

J'ai problème ?

Ah ! Quel genre de problème ?

Celui-ci et lui tendit le papier.

Je ne vois pas de problème moi.

Moi si.

Non ! Kakashi, tu as cas t'en prendre à toi-même et arriver à l'heure.

Refaite le tirage ?

Non ! J'ai dit non Kakashi hors de mon bureau !

_Il disparut en se téléportant chez lui._

_De nouveau chez lui._ Comment je vais faire pour ne pas la décevoir avec mon cadeau.

_Une petite voix dans sa tête lui parla : C'est le moment mon petit Kashi, pour lui dire tes sentiments._

_Kakashi secoua sa tête_. Comment !

_Oh ! Oh ! Toutes ses heures de lectures à comment draguer une femme, c'est le moment de mettre en pratique mon petit Kashi._

Facile à dire pour toi !

_Réfléchis mon petit Kashi, qu'es ce qu'elle aime le plus ?_

Euh !_ Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire_ : elle aime les dangos !

_Bravo ! Tu avances et quoi d'autres ?_

Ben.. Je ne sais pas !

_Allez un petit effort je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose d'autre sur elle ?_

_Il réfléchit encore_. Je ne sais pas.

Chez Anko

_Anko avait pris une bonne douche chaude et elle était sur son canapé en train de réfléchir au cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui faire._

_Sa conscience pris le dessus_ : _Alors ma belle heureuse !_

Hein de quoi tu parles ?

_Allez ne soit pas coincée regarde ce magazine je suis sûr qu'il y a une tenue sexy qui sera à son goût pour ton beau apollon._

Quoi ?

_Tu m'as bien entendu je suis sûr une tenue sexy de toi et il fond._

Non ! Je vais lui offrit quelque chose pour lui et pour qu'il soit heureux pour une fois. Allez tais-toi foutu conscience ! Bon qu'es ce qu'aime Kakashi à part les livres pervers de Jiraya ? _Elle réfléchit un long moment_. Mais bien sûr ! _Elle regarda l'heure à sa pendule._ Il était que 17H00, parfait !_ Elle alla dans sa chambre et repassa ses vêtements. Elle sorti de son appartement, elle sentie le froid sur ses joues. Elle arriva à l'endroit qu'elle désirée._

Bonsoir dit-elle aux gardes en faction.

Bonsoir, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Oui, je voudrai parler à Hanna s'il vous plait.

Je vous y conduis fit un garde. Hanna chan est à la nurserie à cet heure-ci.

_Ils arrivèrent devant la nurserie._ Hanna chan, une personne veut vous voir.

Merci fit elle au garde. Anko que me vaut ta visite ?

Ben c'est assez spécial comme demande.

Je t'écoute ?

Ben voilà, je veux offrir un chiot ninja.

Anko, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Nos chiens ne vont qu'à ceux du clan.

Je sais bien mais là tu ne peux pas faire une exception._ Elle avait baissé les yeux_.

Bon c'est qui le ninja peut-être que je peux faire une exception.

C'est Kakashi Hatake !_ Ces joues deviennent rouges._

Je comprends mieux, tu as tiré Kakashi au Père Noël Secret tu as de la chance. Bon je ne sais pas si tu ne ferais pas mieux de trouver autre chose car Kakashi a déjà réservé un chiot ninja.

Hein ! Non ! Non ! Ne me dit pas cela Hanna c'est ma seule idée pour lui.

Oh ! Tu es une femme je suis sûre qu'une tenue légère le comblera mieux qu'un chiot ninja.

Hanna ! Comment tu peux dire cela !

J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Bon c'est d'accord !

Vrai !

Oui, tu peux choisir un chiot.

Mais comment je sais qu'il lui ira et puis tu as dit qu'il en avait réservé un.

Oui, je sais. Allez choisi.

Je ne sais pas ils sont tous mignon. Dit moi lequel il a choisi ?

D'accord ! C'est celui-là ! Il doit encore resté deux semaines dans la nurserie.

Ok !

Mais Kakashi le récupère après ces deux semaines ma belle.

Oh ! On va avoir un problème ?

C'est pour cela que je te dis une tenue légère sur toi et cela ira.

Hanna cela suffit !

Bon je vais essayer de t'arranger le coup !

Merci Hanna._ Anko avait le chiot dans les bras_.

Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Bon je repasserai mais ne dit rien promis !

Promis !

* * *

_Deux semaines était déjà passées et Kakashi ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir, il ne restait plus beaucoup de jours et Noël approché. Il alla voir Hanna à la clinique vétérinaire pour récupérer les derniers papiers du chiot._

Yo Hanna !

Ah ! Kakashi, te voilà.

Comment va mon chiot ?

Bien.

Alors je passe demain le récupérer.

Non !

Comment non !

C'est qu'il doit faire un dernier vaccin.

Ok ! Ben fait lui.

Non, ce n'est pas possible je ne l'ai pas encore reçu.

Ben je te le ramène quand tu reçois le vaccin.

Non, il ne doit pas sortir sans ce vaccin de la nurserie.

Ah ! Je peux le voir quand même.

Oui, suis-moi.

Nurserie

Salut, mon grand.

_Le chiot reconnu la voix de Kakashi et alla vers lui_. _Kakashi l'avait dans les bras_. Et quand penses tu que ce vaccin arrivera ?

Oh ! Pas avant Noël, je crains.

Mais s'il arrive avant tu me préviens.

Oui, bien sûr.

_Mon petit Kashi profite que tu as une femme devant toi pour lui demander des conseils pour ton cadeau._

Hein ?

_Tu m'as bien entendu mon petit Kashi, il ne te reste plus que deux jours et tu n'as toujours rien. _

C'est vrai_. _

Kakashi ! Kakashi ! Cela va ?

Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Ah !

Dis-moi Hanna, es ce que tu aurais une idée de cadeau à me suggérer ?

C'est le Père Noël secret ?

Heu !

Je vois c'est pour une femme ou un homme ?

Une femme.

Je veux bien d'aider si tu me dis qui c'est ?

C'est Anko.

Ah ! C'est vrai que c'est assez difficile.

Alors tu peux m'aider ?

Ben Anko elle aime les Dangos donc peut-être lui offrit une boîte.

C'est ce que j'avais pensé mais je voudrais lui offrit autre chose.

Comme quoi ?_ Hanna avait un sourire en coin_.

_Kakashi compris et il avait les joues en feu sous son masque_. Euh ! Ben c'est bon cela ira je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un rapport à rentre à Tsunade sama. _Et il disparut dans un pouf._

AHAHAHAH ! l'amour fit Hanna.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hanna fit Kiba.

Rien petite tête !

Hé !

Kakashi arriva chez lui.

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud !

_Elle a raison la vétérinaire une bonne nuit d'amour comme cadeau cela lui plaira._

Non ! Elle va me découpé en sharpie si j'y vais franco.

_Si cela se trouve elle attend que cela ta belle. Elle choisit sans doute en ce moment des dessous sexy._

Hein ! Cela suffit ! _Il commençait à avoir une bosse dans son pantalon_. Stop ! Stop !

_D'accord ! Je ne dis plus rien pour le moment mais ne traîne pas trop à lui trouver un cadeau._

_Kakashi sorti de nouveau et décida d'aller marcher dans les rues marchandes et que là peut-être il trouverait le cadeau idéal. La neige avait commençait à tomber en cette après-midi d'hiver, il longeait les vitrines sans trop savoir. Quand, il se stoppa net sur un pendentif en argent en forme de serpent. Il sourit sur son masque, il avait trouvé. Il rentra dans la boutique._

Bonsoir jeune homme que puis-je pour vous ?

Bonsoir, je voudrai voir un pendentif qui est dans votre vitrine.

Oui lequel ?

Celui-ci en forme de serpent.

Ah ! Très bon choix jeune homme. C'est pour votre fiancée ?

_Kakashi se retient_. C'est pour une amie.

Alors vous lui faite un beau cadeau.

Es ce que c'est solide au moins ?

Si c'est solide bien sûr avec tous les ninjas. Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ?

Oui merci.

_Kakashi sorti du magasin content de son achat mais ce dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui offrit autre chose. Donc il continua sa route et se retrouva en face du restaurant de dangos ou elle à l'habitude de les acheter._

_Il rentra et un serveur lui demanda s'il voulait prendre une table._

Non, en fait je voudrai voir votre patron.

Entendu Monsieur, je vais le chercher.

Monsieur, vous désirez ?

Oui, je voudrai savoir si c'est possible d'avoir des bons cadeaux pour une année de dangos.

Pardon Monsieur ?

Je voudrai des bons cadeaux pour toute année de dangos dans votre restaurant.

_Le patron rigola._ AHAHAHAHAH !

Je suis sérieux Monsieur c'est pour offrir.

Bon venait dans mon bureau jeune homme.

_Après plusieurs minutes de négociation avec le patron, il réussit à ressortir du restaurant avec une carte qui donnera droit à Anko à une année de dangos._

_Bien joué mon petit Kashi, elle va être contente. Une carte qui lui donne droit à une année de dangos ce qu'elle préfère et un pendentif en forme de serpent. Quoi d'autre mon petit Kashi ?_

Hé ! Je trouve que c'est pas mal_._

_Oh ! Je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je pense._

Je t'ai dit t'arrêter avec cela tu m'embrouilles l'esprit.

_Pardon ! Dit celui qui lit des livres pervers à longueur de journée._

Cela suffit ! Arrête avec cela !

_Kakashi rentra chez lui, content de ses achats._

_Anko, elle, se rendait à la nurserie cherchée le chiot pour Kakashi._

Bonsoir Hanna.

Bonsoir Anko.

Alors il est prêt ?

Oui, tout est là. Son carnet de santé, ses croquettes, sa gamelle et sa couverture.

Merci Hanna.

Cela n'a pas était facile mais bon je pense qu'il y a cru. Tiens aussi ce carnet.

Un autre carnet de santé ?

Non, deux ou trois conseils pour l'éduquer.

Hanna, je l'ai que pour deux jours au pire trois.

Je ne vais pas l'éduquer Kakashi le fera.

Prends-le quand même.

D'accord !

Allez viens.

_Anko était sortit de la nurserie chargée avec le chiot dans les bras et de l'autre ses affaires._

Bien on doit se faire discret tous les deux. _Le chiot clapit._

On arrive bientôt chez moi et promis je te mets devant le feu de la cheminé. _Quand soudain, elle sentie le chakra de Kakashi._

Mince Kakashi ! Non ! Non ! Cela ne va pas le faire. Bon toi pas un bruit et elle le cacha sous son manteau et baissa la tête. Elle marchait le plus vite possible pour se rendre chez elle.

Le temps que Kakashi se retourne, Anko avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue.

_Elle rentra vite et referma la porte derrière elle._

Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle tous les deux. _Le chiot sorti sa tête du manteau et clapit._

Bon allez je te mets devant le feu pour que tu te réchauffes un peu et je te prépare ta gamelle.

Voilà ta gamelle est pleine. _Le chiot s'approcha et mangea tout._

Eh, ben tu es un ventre toi ! Bon voici ta couverture, il se coucha dessus et ne bougea plus.

_Anko, mangea et se doucha. Avant d'aller se coucher elle alla voir le chiot celui-ci dormait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un peu de difficulté pour publier ce deuxième chapitre. Je pense qu'il y aura encore un dernier chapitre, je viens de faire les séparations des chapitres. Merci à ceux qui ont postés une petite review et ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris "Mugon" et "Naruto0822Rasengan" . N'hésiter pas cela fait toujours plaisir.. donc sans plus attendre la suite de notre Père Noël Secret ... Lone Wolf 3482**

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla l'esprit embrouillé et par son rêve.

_"Alors mon petit Kashi, avec ce que tu viens de rêver ne me dit pas que tu ne vas pas m'écouter pour une fois. Va réserver un bon petit resto pour ta princesse et ensuite va chez le fleuriste demander des pétales de roses rouges et chez le marchand récupérer des bougies pour tapisser dans ta chambre."_

Quoi ?

_"Arrête mon petit Kashi, tu vas avoir bientôt trente ans et pas de petite amie, il est temps de fonder une famille."_

Cela suffit ! J'ai dit avec cela ! Je suis très bien tout seul !

_"Oh ! Pour une fois fait ce que je te dis mon petit Kashi et lance-toi avec elle."_

Bon je vais essayer.

_"Non, il n'y a pas d'essai fait-le ou ne le fait pas mon petit Kashi."_

D'accord, tu as gagné.

_"J'aime mieux cela mon petit Kashi."_

_Kakashi se leva et se doucha une bonne douche bien chaude le réveilla complétement._

Bon maintenant quel restaurant ?

_Il sortit et il se dirigea en premier vers le restaurant le plus chic de Konoha._

Bonjour Monsieur, je voudrai savoir s'il vous reste de la place pour ce soir ?

Bonjour, je vais regarder sur mon registre pour combien de personnes ?

Deux personnes.

_Le serveur en chef regarda son livre des registres_. Bien alors voyons pour ce soir, c'est bon il y a de la place. A quel nom, je mets la réservation ?

Hatake.

C'est noté Monsieur. A quelle heure vous arriverez ?

Vers 20H30.

Le serveur nota. Au revoir Monsieur à ce soir.

Au revoir.

Kakashi sortit du restaurant et se dirigea vers la boutique de fleur Yamanaka.

Bon première chose évité Ino la commère de Konoha._ Il rentra dans la boutique et évidemment Ino était là._

Bonjour Kakashi sensei.

Bonjour Ino. Es ce que t'on père est là ?

Oui, je vais le chercher.

Bonjour Kakashi.

Bonjour Inoichi. Euh ! Je dois te parler.

Ok ! Je t'écoute.

Je voudrai dans un endroit enfin tu vois.

Oh ! Suis-moi. _Ils se dirigèrent dans une petite pièce un peu plus loin_. Alors Kakashi que me vaut tant de mystère.

Euh ! Il me faudrait des pétales de roses rouges ? Tu as cela ? Je sais que cela fait un peu tard de te demander cela à la vieille de Noël.

C'est pour une fille c'est cela petit coquin ?

Euh ! _Kakashi avait les joues en feu sous son masque._

Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. J'ai ce qu'il te faut je ne te savais pas si romantique Kakashi. Elle doit être sûrement belle pour toute cette attention de ta part. Combien il t'en faut ?

Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse faire tu dois savoir.

Ok !

Par contre je veux que ce soit discret.

Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas. Passe en début d'après-midi et cela sera prêt.

Merci Inoichi. _Kakashi quitta le magasin de fleurs._

Papa, que voulait Kakashi sensei ?

Rien ma chérie, on a parlé travail.

_Oui, mais bien sûr fit elle. Mais de toute façon je saurai avec son sourire. _

Anko, elle c'était réveillé avec une surprise de taille le jeune chiot était dans son lit. Elle allait lui dire « NON vilain chien » mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle craqua devant sa bouille et ses yeux tristes. Elle se dit qu'il était avec elle pour seulement un jour et que Kakashi l'éduquera. Allez viens, je vais me faire un brin de toilette et te sortir mais pas longtemps. Me voilà prête, on peut y aller._ Ils sortirent mais le jeune chiot gémit un peu._ Oh ! C'est froid la neige sous tes coussinets. Bien tu as gagné je te porte, elle arriva dans un petit endroit à l'écart. Il y a personne, tu peux y aller. _Elle rentra chez elle le chiot sous son manteau la neige avait recommencée à tomber._

_Kakashi revient en début d'aprés-midi chez Inoïchi celui-ci avait tout préparé._

Voici ceux que tu m'as demandé.

Merci et ta fille ?

Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas je l'ai envoyé faire une course. Passe une bonne soirée et il lui fit un clin-d 'œil.

_Kakashi disparu._

_Une fois chez lui, il avait déjà tout installé les bougies était prête à être allumées et il commença à mettre des pétales de roses rouges un peu partout dans sa chambre._

Bon voilà tout est prêt,_ il regarda l'heure et commença à se diriger vers la salle ou les cadeaux allé être échangé._

_Anko avait fini de prendre un rapide bain au chiot elle le sécha puis le brossa. Puis elle lui noua un joli ruban._ Et voilà, tu es tout beau._ Le chiot émit un petit Waf !_

Bon reste là, je vais me changer.

Je suis au moins présentable qu'es ce que tu en dis.

Waf !

Je te laisse ici, je reviens avec Kakashi mais tu ne fais pas de bruit compris !

Waf !

_Anko arriva dans la salle, elle était déjà bien remplit de jonins. La salle avait était décorée pour l'occasion. Anko essaya de chercher Kakashi du regard et le trouva enfin pour une fois il était à l'heure. Elle se dit quand sortant sans doute il y aurait une tempête de neige._

_L'hokage tapa dans ses mains tout le monde se tu. Elle fit un rapide discours et à la fin elle annonça qu'on pouvait s'échanger nos cadeaux._

_Je m'avançai vers lui_.

Bonsoir Kakashi.

Bonsoir Anko.

_Je le vois qu'il est aussi tendu que moi. Il me tend un petit paquet et je comprends qu'il a dû me tirer._

Merci. Je l'ouvre et découvre le cadeau qu'il m'a fait : un bon qui donne droit à une année de dangos dans mon restaurant préféré. Je souris.

_Je vais pour lui dire que son cadeau l'attend chez moi. Mais.._

Euh ! Anko, c'est que la première partie de mon cadeau.

_Je suis interloquée._

Comment ! Kakashi moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais il faut que tu viennes chez moi.

_Non ! Non ! Elle va tout faire rater._

_Je le sens stressé._

Je te suis alors.

_On sort le plus discrètement possible et on arrive devant mon appartement._ Bon baisse ton bandeau sur tes yeux et ne triche pas.

Non ! Promis !

_On rentre dans son appartement j'ai chaud je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Elle me fait assoir sur son canapé. Je suis en train de fantasmer, je l'imagine comme dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière._ _J'entends ses pas s'éloigner de moi et faire du bruit mon esprit est embrouillé et mes sens s'affolent. Oh Kami sama ! Elle revient mon cœur bat la chamade._

Kakashi tend les bras.

Comme ceci ?

Oui, parfait.

_Je sens qu'elle me met quelque chose dans les mains. Et elle me retire mon bandeau. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je ne sais pas quoi dire et je ne peux que lui sortir un merci._

Merci. Alors pas de vaccin ?

Non, Hana a bien joué le jeu.

Comment tu as su ?

Oh ! On va dire intuition féminine. J'ai ses affaires avec son carnet de santé. Ben voilà tu peux le ramener chez toi !

Anko, je n'ai pas fini mon cadeau. Alors tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et enfiler une tenue pour un restaurant.

Kakashi, je suis déjà contente avec le premier tu sais.

Tu ne veux pas ?

C'est que…

Allez fait moi plaisir.

D'accord !

Parfait ! Alors je te laisse te préparer et je reviens dans une heure, c'est bon pour toi !

Oui mais pour toi ? _Je lui fit un sourire._

Je vais faire un effort. Je prends le chiot avec moi.

_Kakashi parti je ne pu me contenir._

Kami sama ! Il m'invite au restaurant. Bon qu'es ce que je vais mettre, je sors plein de vêtement de mon armoire et installe deux robes sur mon lit. Bon j'avoue ce n'est pas moi qu'il les ait achetés mais Kurenai ma copine me les a offertes l'an dernier. Bon je vais me doucher, je vais me faire belle pour l'homme que mon cœur bat depuis mon enfance. Voilà, je suis prête. J'enlève mon collier et oui pour une fois je me sens femme et pas ninja.

J'arrive chez moi avec mon chiot. Je le pose et de suite il prend ses aises et va dans ma chambre je le stop avant « Non petit coquin » interdiction ma chambre pour l'instant. Je le pousse, il clapit un peu. J'installe sa couverture près de la cheminée et je rempli sa gamelle d'eau. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais faut que je me prépare, je file à la douche. Je ressors avec juste ma serviette sur les hanches et me dirige vers mon tiroir là je sors un costume. Je l'enfile et je me mets du parfum. Je suis prêt et à l'heure pour une fois, je prends le cadeau pour Anko. Je mets des croquettes dans la gamelle du chiot et je pars chez elle.

_Devant chez elle, je respire un bon coup et je sonne. Elle m'ouvre, elle est magnifique dans sa tenue. Elle me fait rentrer_.

Tu es superbe dans cette tenue.

Merci, toi aussi. On y va ?

Attends ! Il manque quelque chose. Je lui tends le deuxième cadeau.

Kakashi, je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis déjà contente avec mon premier cadeau et puis le restaurant.

Ouvre-le je me suis donné tant d'effort pour toi.

_Je l'ouvre et là je suis émue._

Kakashi !

Chut ! Donne-le-moi je vais de l'accrocher. Tu es magnifique avec maintenant on peut aller au restaurant.

Il est beau. Comment tu as su ?

Une intuition.

_Restaurant_

Bonsoir, j'ai réservé pour deux personnes au nom d'Hatake.

Oui, je vous conduis à votre table.

_Je tire la chaise et elle s'installe. Je ne sais pas si elle se doute de mes intentions. Je veux bien faire ne pas la brusquer, je sais qu'elle est capable de démarrer au quart de tour. _

_Il m'aide à m'installer. C'est bien on est un peu à l'écart on pourra discuter, j'ai peur d'aller trop vite avec lui. _

Voici la carte Madame, Monsieur.

Je voudrais que vous nous amené votre meilleure cuvée de votre champagne.

Bien Monsieur.

Anko choisi ce qui te plait, tu es mon invitée ce soir.

D'accord ! Kakashi, je.. C'est difficile à dire alors dit moi pourquoi tu fais tout cela maintenant : le collier, le restaurant et le bon pour mes dangos ?

Ben c'est le Père Noël Secret.

Vous avez choisi ?

Oui, je vais prendre le menu à 50 ryos fit Anko.

Pareil dit Kakashi.

Bien.

_Le serveur revient avec la bouteille de champagne et nous sert tous les deux._

_Je ne sais pas s'il va me faire l'honneur de baisser son masque pour moi. Je vais jouer la prudence._

_Je vais baisser mon masque pour elle pour celle que j'aime._

Kakashi, je vais fermer les yeux pour toi pour respecter ton visage.

Non ! Garde-les ouvert pour moi. Il n'y a presque personne et on est dans un recoin donc cela ira.

_Il va me faire l'honneur de baisser son masque pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Es ce qu'il joue avec moi ou a-t-il réellement des sentiments. Je vois qu'il approche ses mains de son masque et qu'il le baisse délicatement. Je vois son visage, il a des traits très fin et il est magnifique._

Tu ne dis rien ?

Je… c'est que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu as fait de ton masque tant de mystère que là !

_Le serveur revint avec les plats._ Bon appétit Madame, Monsieur.

_Kakashi et Anko mangèrent sans trop bavarder. Kakashi paya et ils sortirent du restaurant. De fin flocons avait recommencé à tomber et Anko avait des frissons._

Anko vient met toi contre moi.

_Je suis surprise qu'il me demande cela. J'hésite mais finalement je me mets prêt de lui. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage._

Prête ?

Pour quoi faire ?

Ceci.

_Et on se retrouve chez lui._

Kakashi ! Je..

_Il met un doigt sur ma bouche._

Chut ! Attends-moi là, je reviens j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_Je rentre dans ma chambre, j'enlève ma veste et reste en chemise. J'allume les bougies, je regarde la pièce une dernière fois : c'est magnifique ! Ok, c'est bon !_

_"Va y mon petit Kashi maintenant elle va se demander ce que tu fais ?"_

_ Je ressors de ma chambre elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle me rend dingue ! _

_Je dépose ma veste sur une chaise, je suis stressée. Je me doute de ses intentions mais es ce que je suis prête à me donner à lui seulement pour cette nuit. Je sais les rumeurs sur lui, une fille couche rarement deux fois avec lui pas plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il joue avec moi comme une poupée de chiffon._

_Il s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sais que je suis sa proie._

Kakashi, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci, pour les cadeaux cela me touche beaucoup !

_Je l'attrape par le bras. _Attend ne part pas, s'il te plait ! _Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote_ Je t'aime ! _Je me suis mis à nu pour elle en lui disant que je l'aimais._

Kakashi à quoi tu joues ?

Je ne joue pas ! Je t'aime réellement comme un fou depuis notre première rencontre quand on était enfant. Tu es la première personne à qui je montre mon visage depuis des années.

Tu le montres à toutes tes conquêtes ?

Non ! Seulement à la femme que j'aime toi Anko, tu as pris mon cœur !

Arrête Kakashi ne rend pas la situation compliqué, je vais y aller.

_Je prends une claque, je repasse devant elle et je baisse mon masque et l'embrasse. Je sais qu'elle risque de me repousser mais je veux tenter ma chance avec elle._

_Il la fait il m'a embrassé, j'hésite à le repousser mais mon corps et prit d'un frisson. Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et se dirige vers la fermeture de ma robe. Il m'embrasse maintenant intensément, j'halète, je commence à m'abandonner à lui. Il me porte jusqu'à sa chambre, il y a des bougies allumées dans la pièce et des pétales de roses. _

_Je m'arrête de l'embrasser, je la regarde._

Anko c'est la dernière partie de mon cadeau « MOI ».

_Il est en train de s'offrir à moi comme cadeau de Noël. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il recommence à m'embrasser, j'ai chaud ses mains se baladent le long de mon corps. Je suis à lui, il a pris le contrôle de mon corps. _

_J'ouvre mes yeux, je suis heureux. Elle est contre moi, je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Je la sens bouger._

Bonjour, ma belle et je l'embrasse.

_Je sens ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées sur les miennes. J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit mais je sais que cela ne durera pas, on est trop différent pour avoir une relation sérieuse._

Kakashi, c'était merveilleux cette nuit mais cela ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous on est si différent.

On peut essayer au moins ?

Je .. _Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à m'habiller._

Anko ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Je rentre chez moi.

Reste la journée avec moi. _Je me suis levé et je l'ai tourné vers moi. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ses hanches et j'ai commencé à l'embrasser sur tout son corps._

Kakashi ! S'il te plait ne complique pas les choses. _Il a retiré ses mains et il a arrêté de m'embrasser. Il me regarde finir de m'habiller, son regard a changé._

D'accord ! _Mon regard a changé sur elle, je ne suis plus heureux mais triste. Je sais que je devrai la retenir mais je ne le fais pas. Je la laisse partir._

_Je rentre chez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il voulait encore de moi ce matin, je l'ai senti mais je dois revenir à la réalité on est jonin tous les deux et si différent._

_Je suis toujours dans mon lit, je suis triste. Elle est partit, je ne l'ai pas retenue. J'entends le chiot clapir au niveau de ma porte de ma chambre. Il faut que je me lève m'occuper de lui._


End file.
